


Every Time

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Every Time

You were on all fours on your bed, Dean standing in front of you on full display. You took a moment to take him in. He was beautiful inside and out. Right now it was the outside you concentrated on. From the tips of his sandy brown hair, moss green orbs and full lips to his fully erect cock to his perfectly bowed legs. This man that loved you with everything he had was all yours. 

You extended your neck, teasing the tip of his cock, tasting him, letting it spread over your tongue. You wrapped your lips around the head, sinking down onto him a little at a time, swirling your tongue. 

The most delicious groans escaped Dean’s luscious lips, his body falling over your, his hand placed in the small of your back. He reached further down your body with his other hand, caressing your ass. Inch by inch, his hand traveled further until he reached the wet entrance of your pussy, spreading your slick over your lips. 

You continued bobbing your head up and down on Dean’s length, moaning around him as he moved his fingers deftly inside your dripping hole, stroking your walls. You took him as far as your could, swallowing when you felt him at the back of your throat and easing back up to the tip, repeating the process. 

The weight of him on your back did not allow you to pull your legs together for enough friction. You arched your back, angling your hips, sending him a silent message for more. Just a little more, right there. Yes!

You released Dean with a smack of your lips, trailing your tongue down the thick vein on the underside of his throbbing member, then teasing and licking at his balls, taking each in your mouth, one at a time, sucking, rolling it over your tongue gently. You let him fall from your mouth and you swear you heard him whimper at the loss. 

Dean increased his pace, fucking your with his fingers, bringing you so close to your release, your toes curled. A string of profanity fell from your lips. You silenced yourself by taking Dean back in your mouth, bobbing in time with his thrusts into your heat. 

With a tense body, Dean unloaded everything he had to give your, shooting his warm seed down your throat. Dean, now empty, flipped you to your back and floated over you. He leaned down, licking slow circles around your clit, while still fingering your tight walls. Your coil snapped hard, screaming Dean’s name into the scratchy blankets. 

“Wow, baby, that was amazing. Thank you.” Dean pulled back and kissed you passionately.

“Every time with you Dean is amazing.” You whispered, your body weak and satisfied.


End file.
